


Life in Hell with the Devil's Son

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Getting Together, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt/Comfort, Keith is human, Keith needs affection and Lance is willing to provide, Keith's had an awful life, Kissing, Lance is the Devil's Son, Lance makes it better, M/M, Morning Kisses, No Kosmo sorry guys, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Strangers to Lovers, That's it that's basically the whole story, klance, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: He was about to resolve to going home and packing his things, when he heard a quiet pop! behind him.Turning around to see what the hell had made that noise, he was taken aback to find a guy that looked to be around his age bent over at the waist and panting. He had a blue hoodie and jeans, smooth, brown hair, and gorgeous tan skin.What Keith's eyes caught on, however, were the red, curling horns on his head.He watched as the guy caught his breath then stood up, then smiled at Keith once he'd caught his breath. "Man, you don't know how fast angels are. Like damn. Can you believe I'm feeling the tiniest bit exhausted? WOW."ORAfter another awful day for Keith, he asks for someone, anyone, to help him. What he didn't expect was for the Devil's (cute) son to appear and sweep him off his feet.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Life in Hell with the Devil's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Quick trigger warning, there's some mentioned homophobia at the beginning. Nothing to bad, just be careful!

Keith pulled up the fence and crawled into the old park, and felt the tears he'd barely kept at bay threaten to spill out. He put down his bag and sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. 

He couldn't keep doing this, he _couldn't._ He had had another god awful day, and just wanted it all to _stop._

Keith had came out to his foster parents as gay just yesterday, and they were already doing the paperwork to send him away. He had come out to several sets so far, and all had ended the same way. He had no idea why he thought it'd be any different this time. He had _bombed_ the history test he had, even though he had studied his ass of for it. And _somehow_ (his foster parents) his teachers had found out he was gay, and then his fellow students. Some guys had beat the shit out of him, and he was left with a black eye because of it.

The tears finally spilled over, and Keith frantically wiped at them.

Looking up at the sky, he said through the tears, "Please, please please, _please,_ someone help me."

Keith stood and looked around the park for- for _what?_ He didn't even know what he was hoping for. A miracle? Yeah, right.

He wiped at a few stray tears and gathered his stuff, mumbling and muttering under his breath. 

He was about to resolve to going home and packing his things, when he heard a quiet _pop!_ behind him. 

Turning around to see what the hell had made that noise, he was taken aback to find a guy that looked to be around his age bent over at the waist and panting. He had a blue hoodie and jeans, smooth, brown hair, and gorgeous tan skin. 

What Keith's eyes caught on, however, were the red, curling horns on his head. 

He watched as the guy caught his breath then stood up, then smiled at Keith once he'd caught his breath. "Man, you don't know how fast angels are. Like _damn._ Can you believe I'm feeling the tiniest bit exhausted? WOW."

Keith processed for a moment before he dropped his bag and a sob tore through him. "I'm going _crazy._ "

The guy rushed forward as Keith covered his face with his hands, placing his own gently on Keith's shoulders. Keith jumped and looked up from his hands, shock written plain in his features. "I'm not a hallucination."

Keith stared for another moment before he hiccuped and fell into the guy's arms. He buried his nose in the other's neck as he sobbed, his body trembling with the force of them. He didn't even _know_ this person, but the stranger had his arms circled around Keith and was whispering calming words into his hair. Keith had never felt so _safe_.

The tears started slowing down so that Keith's entire form was no longer shuddering, but he stayed pressed into the guy's front. He felt soothing hands rubbing his back, and felt the guy's words ruffle his hair, "Y'know, I fought off 10 angels to get to you. Those fuckers are quick."

Keith pulled away slightly, enough to look into the taller's eyes. " _Why?_ Why would you do that to get to _me?"_

The smile that was sent at Keith was so pure and genuine. "Well, because you're cute. And you seemed like you needed some help, so I'm here to deliver. By the way, the name's Lance."

A wink was tagged on with the line, and Keith felt his face heat up slightly. Keith pulled away enough to talk to him at a normal distance, "Who even _are_ you?"

Lance hummed before answering simply, "I'm the Devil's son."

Keith sighed and shook his head, the shrugged, "I would normally question that, but I've had the worst fucking day and I can't bring myself to care anymore."

A sympathetic smile came from the taller boy, then he said, "I know."

The look on Keith's face must've been enough to convey his confusion, because Lance laughed lightly then explained, "I can see every single detail of any one person's life."

An 'oh' escaped Keith's lips as he nodded, then took in a shaky breath. The tears were still coming but had slowed down considerably, and Keith felt the hand that was still on his back rub soothing circles into his shirt.

From this close, Keith could see how handsome Lance truly was. His face was completely clear, and his lips were set in a slightly concerned frown. His hair looked impossibly soft, and Keith desperately wanted to run his fingers through it. He was a few inches taller than Keith, which was more noticeable from this close.

Before Keith's filter could catch up with his mouth, he said, "You're cute, too."

Keith covered his mouth with his hand and his eyes widened in mortification, but Lance let out a giddy laugh before he said, voice laced with light amusement, "Glad to know someone as charming as you thinks so."

Burying his face in both hands, Keith groaned as he felt his face heat up. Lance laughed and pulled Keith back into his chest, hugging him tight. His tears finally stopped rolling down his cheeks, and he sighed as he moved his arms to loop them around Lance's neck. 

Keith steps away and lets his arms fall from Lance's neck, whose arms in turn fall from Keith's waist. He laughed a little self pitying, then said, "This is the best I've felt in years."

Lance's small smile morphed into a frown, and he tilted his head in concern. "Keith, do you have any real connections here on earth?"

Keith was slightly taken aback at the question, and asked, "Don't you know already? Since you can see every detail of my life, and all."

A small, shy laugh escaped Lance's lips, and he scratched at the back of his neck. "Well, I've only looked at your past week. I don't like snooping, in case there's something that people don't want me to see just yet."

The kindness takes Keith by surprise, and it's suddenly his turn to rub the back of his neck and look at the ground. "Well, to answer your question, no. I've got absolutely nothing here on earth."

The realization climbs its way up Keith's throat, and he feels choked with the weight of it. He didn't have _anything,_ and it _hurt_.

Lance makes a small, sympathetic noise and reaches out to rub Keith's arm. "Well, this isn't typical, but..." Keith looked up at Lance as he trailed off, "I _could_ take you with me to Hell, and you could live there. I understand if there's a reason you want to stay here, or if you need to do any-"

"No," Keith interjected, "there isn't one reason for me to stay. I just want a new life."

Keith relishes in the smile that takes over Lance's features. "I can provide that. Anything you need to grab from your house?"

"There's a few, like, sweatshirts and keepsakes that I'd like to bring."

Lance nodded, "Okay, anyone else at your house right now?"

Keith shook his head. "Not for a few more hours, at least."

A smirk was sent his way, then Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist and hugged him close. "Alright. Hold on tight, cutie."

Keith squeaked as the world spun around him, and his arms flew to wrap around Lance's neck. Lance's laugh echoed in his ears, and he shot him a glare.

Solid ground was suddenly beneath his feet again, and he was in front of his house. 

Keith looked to Lance in wonder. "How did you....?"

Lance shrugged. "It's really nothing. Most people in the afterlife can teleport."

A rather violent head shake came from Keith, and he planted his hands on Lance's shoulders as he leaned up to get his point across. "Lance, it's _amazing_. That's crazy cool."

Keith watched as a fond smile took over his features, and he gestured towards the door. Keith led Lance inside, then grabbed a duffel bag and started flitting around while packing it with the few things that were important to him. Lance stood by the window and kept watch, knowing that if anyone else saw him, he might have a major problem on his hands.

Once Keith was done, he came back to Lance and tapped his shoulder, then said, "I'm ready."

Lance smiled encouragingly at Keith, then brought him into his arms. "You're sure about this?"

Keith's arms wrapped around Lance's neck, knowing what he was in for this time. "I'm sure. I could not be happier to be leaving this shit hole."

Lance snorted then nodded, winking at Keith before the world spun once more. Keith was still a little put off by this, but it didn't _completely_ throw him off this time.

It seemed to last a little longer this time, but when his vision cleared, he was in a place he didn't recognize. Keith's gaze swept around him, taking in the lush field. It was filled with small flowers and surrounded by a forest, and as Keith took in a deep breath, his lungs filled with the fresh air that he hadn't experienced in his home town. 

Lance spun Keith around in his arms suddenly, which made the latter yelp and cling to Lance tighter as he laughed. He stopped Keith so that he was facing a modern house on top of a hill. "Welcome to Hell!"

Keith made an awed noise, and Lance laughed before grabbing Keith's hand and leading him up a hill. Keith eventually starts walking faster until he's running up the hill, smiling wide and laughing as Lance followed him up to the house. 

He stopped at the top of the hill, and his jaw dropped at the same time his bag slid off his shoulder.

The hill overlooked a rather rural town, that spread out for several miles. Keith could see the start of a large city over a river, and a few bridges connected the two. The sky was bright blue with a few fluffy clouds, giving a little shade to the town. It felt like a fall afternoon, with the sun making Keith's skin warm.

"How the hell is this Hell?" Keith looked around as he said this, then turned to Lance.

Lance chuckled and wrapped an arm around Keith's waist. Normally, Keith would be put off by this, but he felt at ease in Lance's presence. He had never met someone that treated him so kindly right off the bat, and it made Keith trust him alarmingly fast. "Well, the humans got the afterlife halfway right. Heaven is pretty much like humans guessed, pristine city, angels everywhere. Hell, however, is completely different. Yes, there is a section that is meant for torturing people, but only those who deserve it. Depending on how bad of a person they were, determines how long they're tortured. Those who weren't good enough to go to Heaven, but weren't nearly bad enough to warrant being tortured, live here. They get to choose from a city or a rural town, and are put with those that they know. This city, is the epicenter of it all. My dad, the Devil, lives in that castle over there," Keith's eyes followed where Lance was pointing, "and me and all my other siblings live throughout this city."

Lance turned so that he could speak directly to Keith, "So, where would you like to live?"

Keith turned to look at the cute little house on the top of the hill, then looked back to Lance. "This place occupied?"

"Well, yes," Keith's heart sank, "but I've always wanted a roommate," and then started to beat uncontrollably.

Keith felt Lance pat his hip twice, then used the hold he had to lead Keith through the door. 

Lance led Keith around the house, giving him a tour. It opened up into a big living room, with a luxurious kitchen to the left that opened up to a patio. The patio faces the city, and apparently has an amazing view at night. Lance then leads Keith upstairs, where three bedrooms reside. Lance had grabbed one that was connected to a bathroom, which was connected to another bedroom. There was also a smaller bedroom that wasn't attached to the bathroom. 

"You can take either of the open bedrooms, I don't mind," Lance smiled at Keith kindly when he said this.

"Well, then I want the one that's attached to the bathroom. Since you don't mind."

Lance's smile brightened just a tad, and he walked into Keith's new bedroom.

The room was big, but didn't have much furniture. Keith looked around, and was shocked out of his thoughts by a clap. "A cool thing about this room, is I can customize it to your exact wants and needs."

Keith could feel his brows furrow as he looked at Lance, confusion taking over. Lance chuckled and turned to the bed. "Describe your dream bed to me."

"Um, a king sized bed, with red satin sheets, and a shit ton of blankets. Enough that people question it," as Keith finished speaking, Lance placed his hands on the bed.

In awe, Keith watched the bed shift under his hand, turning into something straight from Keith's dreams. 

As it finished shifting, Keith is not ashamed to admit that he squealed, toed his shoes off, and jumped in the bed. He burrowed into the blankets and sighed, sinking into it.

A laugh sounds from Keith's side, and he unearths himself with a flush to glare at Lance. He wasn't fazed, and just chuckled and said, with a voice much too fond, "You're adorable."

Keith groans and goes back to burying himself in the blankets, feeling his face heat up more. 

The next few minutes were spent with Keith telling Lance everything he wanted, and Lance filling his rooms with the things he wanted. It ended with the room having the bed, a desk filled with art supplies that were nicer than Keith had ever had, an easel, a walk in closet filled with all Keith's old clothes, a couch, a TV, and a balcony. The entire time, Keith stayed bundled in the blankets and watching Lance. 

Once he was done, Lance walked back over to Keith and wrapped a blanket around Keith's shoulders. "I'm gonna go make dinner. Settle in, and I'll get you once dinner's ready."

Keith nodded and watched Lance walk out, who sent a little wave over his shoulder before he closed the door.

And Keith was alone again. 

His gaze swept around the room, and he allowed himself to get lost in the craziness of this whole day. He had been whisked away by the Devil's son and moved down to Hell, and it was probably the single best thing that had ever happened to him.

Keith padded over to his closet and changed into a big red hoodie and leggings. The hoodie was one of his favorites, and he credited that to the fact that it was big, warm, and the sleeves were long enough to smack people with.

He walked over to his new desk and sat down, taking stock of all the fancy supplies he now had. He got out a sketchbook and picked out a blue pen, then started sketching a face. He didn't have a plan for it, just went with the flow of it, wanting to create something. 

The face gradually took shape, and before Keith knew it, Lance's face was staring back at him. Keith sighed and gave in, adding Lance's horns and shoulders to the drawing. 

A gentle knock sounded at his door, and Keith called out, "Come in!" causing the door to open and Lance to peek through. 

"Hey! Dinner's ready. I didn't want to barge in in case-" Lance cut himself off as he saw what was on Keith's desk. He had been walking forward as he talked, but now he bent over to look at the paper better. "Wow! Did you draw that? That's amazing, you even got my hair right!"

Keith flushed as Lance showered him in compliments, stuttering out a quiet 'thank you'.

Lance had a confused expression on his face as he looked up at Keith. "Why are you blushing so much? People must've complimented your art all the time?"

A shake of Keith's head made Lance's eyes go comically wide, and he exclaimed rather loudly, "What?! Dude, that's insane. Your artwork is crazy good, I don't know how you do it. I'm literally the Devil's son, and I could never do this."

"I-um, thank you. It really means a lot," Keith met Lance's gaze, which was open and shockingly fond. 

A bright smile spread over Lance's face, who leaned down to poke Keith's nose. "You're welcome, Keithy. From now on, you will be getting at least one compliment from me every day to rectify the amount you've missed out on." Lance still hadn't leaned up, and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Keith's cheek.

Keith's face _flamed_.

The only word to describe the sound that left Keith's mouth would be a squeak, as he jerked back from Lance with his hand covering the place Lance's touch had just been. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I should've asked, or just- just not done it and-" Lance rushed to apologize, rambling on and looking shocked at himself.

Keith calmed down and gently reached out for Lance, who hesitated before moving closer to him. Keith stood up so he could easily cup Lance's cheek in his palm, then kissed the other one. "You don't have to apologize, Lance. The sentiment behind it was sweet, you just surprised me."

Keith felt more than saw Lance's face heat up, but the small smile he got topped that. Lance shook his head fondly and patted Keith's hip gently. "C'mon, you sap. Dinner's ready."

Lance led Keith down to the kitchen by his hip, idle chatter flowing easy between the two. 

As they got closer to the kitchen, delicious smells started swirling around Keith. His jaw dropped open when he saw two plates of chicken alfredo. It was exactly like the chicken alfredo from his favorite childhood restaurant, but he hadn't been there in so long.

Keith turned to Lance, who rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "Well, I wanted to make you feel at home, so I looked at your favorite foods. I hope you don't mind."

Keith opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say. Instead, he nodded and placed a gentle kiss on Lance's cheek. His eyes stung slightly, but he relished in the feeling. Slightly overwhelming, but good.

"Of course I don't mind, Lance. It's just-" Keith took in a deep breath, which made Lance finally meet his eyes. A gentle stroke of Keith's forefinger over his cheek had those beautiful blues fluttering closed gently. "No one's ever done anything this _sweet_ for me. If you're constantly this, I don't even know the right word-

"Kind? Thoughtful? Treating you like a decent human being?" Lance cut him off, an amused smirk playing on his lips, but Keith was already getting good at reading him. He could see the underlying concern, and every instinct Keith had was going off to comfort him.

Keith shook his head gently. "If you're constantly this _Lance,_ then you're going to need to give me some time to get used to it. It's not a bad thing!" Keith was quick to reassure. "I'm just really not used to it. It's a nice change, trust me."

Lance hummed, moving away from Keith to grab their plates. "Well, then if you're ever uncomfortable, or if it's ever too much, just let me know. I would never want to make you anything other than comfortable, Keithy."

A light laugh escaped Keith's lips as he followed Lance, who was walking backwards towards the patio. "Keithy? Really?"

Lance nodded as he used his hip to nudge open the door. "Yep! Trust me, you'll be getting a lot more nicknames."

"Hm. Can't bring myself to mind."

Keith reveled in the laugh that flowed out of Lance. It was angelic. Ironic, right? Who would've guessed that the Devil's son had a laugh to rival sunshine?

The plates were set down on the small table, and the two boys plopped down onto the small couch. 

Keith brought his plate into his lap and gingerly took the first bite, then promptly groaned and began to quickly eat the food.

Lance chuckled and poked Keith's cheek. "Slow down, mi querido, you're gonna choke."

Keith blushed and apologized, but something was nagging at him. "Mi querido? Is that another nickname?"

"Maybe. Do you like it?" Lance had pulled his own food into his lap and was staring stubbornly at where he was twirling the pasta with his fork.

"Well, I don't know what it means, but I like how it sounds."

Lance looked up and nodded to himself, then sent a gentle smile to the shorter boy. "Then it's settled, mi querido."

It felt like there was a gentle bubble over their space, and for the rest of the night, they ate, traded stories, joked around, and bonded on a deeper level than Keith had ever felt.

He was listening to Lance talk about his two best friends, Pidge and Hunk, in a very loud and extravagant way that was completely endearing, but Keith let out a small yawn that caught his attention.

"Are you tired, Keithy? It _is_ pretty late." Lance turned to Keith, who was covering his mouth as he yawned again.

Keith nodded, and said in a much softer voice than before, "Yeah, sorry. Just not used to being up so late."

Lance shook his head and started leading them inside. "Nonsense, mi querido. I'm starting to get tired as well, honestly."

A warm hand led Keith up the stairs by the small of his back, and a warm presence by his side helped him back to his room.

The door opened up and Keith walked over to the bed, all but collapsing into it. He heard a chuckle, and looked up to see Lance walking over to his closet. "All of your old clothes are in here, plus anything you could ever want. Literally. You just think of what you want and it'll show up here."

The only sign that Keith heard him was a quiet hum, and Lance turned around to see Keith buried in the blankets and looking back at him with drooping eyelids.

Lance padded over and leaned down to give him a kiss to his temple, which made Keith sigh and melt into the bed. "Goodnight, mi querido."

Keith smiled lazily and glanced up at Lance. "Night, Lance."

Lance turned off the light as he left, feeling a surge of protectiveness over the already sleeping boy. Keith had had such a hard and unfair life, and Lance was determined to make everything better for him. After all, Lance always had a soft spot for cute boys in need of a little affection.

* * *

Keith woke up to the sun gently filtering in through the blinds and voices coming up the stairs. He sat up and stretched, letting out a quiet noise and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. After waking up for a few seconds, he realized that it wasn't just Lance's voice he heard, and there was at least one more he didn't recognize. 

Keith decided he should probably shower if he was meeting someone new, and reluctantly removed himself from the blankets pooled around him.

He quickly showered then blow dried his hair, not wanting it to drip on his clothes. The closet doors swung open, and Keith instinctively went for his hoodie and jeans. But he paused. 

Back in his home town, Keith always wore the most plain thing possible, in fear of being bullied, or worse, outed. But now, he was free to _actually_ express himself, and he was gonna pull out all the stops. 

He started envisioning what he wanted, and watched as the outfit appeared right in front of him. He slipped his legs into the black fishnets, then the high-waisted, ripped up black jeans. A cropped red hoodie slipped over his head, and he tied his hair back in a low pony tail. He then got out the few piercings he had to hide and slipped them in, including a lip ring, tongue piercing, and a few piercings in either ear. 

He slipped on a pair of red socks, then started heading downstairs.

Lance was standing at the stove and waving his spatula around, gaze fixed on whatever he was making. There was a bigger guy sitting at the island, which Keith instantly recognized as Hunk from a few stories Lance had told him last night. He was also able to pick out the smaller one as Pidge.

Hunk saw him, but Lance didn't. Keith could tell Hunk was about to say something to him, but held up a finger to his lips in order to stop him. Hunk looked confused but complied, and watched as Keith padded up behind Lance.

Keith gently placed his hands on Lance's waist, then leaned up on his toes to press a kiss to his cheek while murmuring, "Good morning, Lance."

Lance squeaked and dropped his spatula, then spun around in Keith's arms. He placed his hands on Keith's biceps and looked like he was about to say something, but cut himself off and swept his gaze over Keith. The shorter of the two smirked as he felt Lance's eyes sweep over him. A chuckle sounded from behind him, and he remembered they weren't alone.

But that wasn't gonna stop Keith.

Keith tilted his head down slightly, then peered up at Lance through his eyelashes. "See something you like?"

Lance choked on his own spit and turned red, which made Keith throw his head back laughing. Hunk and Pidge were also laughing behind them, which made Lance's face flare up even more. 

Keith patted Lance's cheek then moved away from Lance to sit next to Pidge. Pidge held out their hand with a smirk plastered on their face, and Keith reached out to shake it. "Hey, I'm Pidge. Nice to meet you."

"Keith. Nice to meet you, too." Keith dropped Pidge's hand.

"Y'know, it's not often that Lance is speechless. I already like you." Pidge had a glint of mischief in their eyes, and Keith decided right then and there that he liked them.

Hunk leaned forward to greet Keith with a little wave. "Hello, Keith. Nice to finally meet the person my friend literally fought angels for."

A squawk sounded, and all three of them turned to see Lance, red-faced and glaring at Hunk. " _Hunk!_ "

Lance looked over to Keith with a slightly scared look on his face, but Keith just laughed gently and winked at him. Lance sighed and physically melted, sending Keith a fond little smile.

Pidge whistled and clapped Keith on the shoulder, which snapped him out of the small trance he had fallen into while staring at Lance. "Mad respect, man. I can't believe you made Lance fall for you in _a day_."

The only word that could describe the sound that left Lance's mouth would be a yelp, as he dropped the spatula and ran around the island to get to Pidge. Pidge dashed up the stairs while laughing, Lance running behind them and shouting something. 

Hunk sighed and went over to the stove, getting the piece of french toast Lance was making off the heat. Once he did, he turned around and smiled at Keith. "Sorry about that. Those two are always fighting about something. It's really nice to meet you, though. Lance has been talking about you all morning."

Keith felt his face heat up just slightly. "Really? What was he saying?"

Hunk turned back to the stove, making another piece of french toast. "Well, only about how sweet, kind, adorably shy, cute, and affection-starved you are. He really likes you, Keith."

Keith's face got redder with each word, the final sentence making him squeak and bury his face in his hands.

A hand landed on Keith's shoulder, and he looked up to see Hunk standing in front of him. "I can tell you like him, too. You're a really good guy, and I'm happy someone is here all the time to make Lance smile. He gets lonely out here sometimes."

Keith sighed then looked to where Lance and Pidge were coming down the stairs. They were smiling and laughing, and when Lance met Keith's gaze, it softened into something _fond_ , and Keith could feel himself answering with his own soft smile.

Keith tore his gaze away and looked back to Hunk. "Yeah, I do really like him."

Hunk smiled and patted Keith's shoulder, then got everything off the stove. "Hey, Pidge, we have to go do the morning rounds."

Pidge sighed but headed towards the door anyways. "This is one of the main advantage of being the Devil's son. No work or shit like that."

The three moved to the door with Keith trailing behind, Hunk and Pidge bidding the two goodbye. Lance hugged them both then closed the door behind him. 

As soon as they were gone, Lance spun around and wrapped Keith up in his arms, with his big warm hands resting on the exposed skin of Keith's back. Keith squeaked in surprise, but curled his arms around Lance's neck anyways. 

Lance talked into Keith's hair, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I've wanted to give you a good morning hug since you walked downstairs, but I didn't want to embarrass you in front of Hunk and Pidge."

Keith laughed lightly, then nuzzled his nose into the crook of Lance's neck. "Well, I think they both already know how smitten you are with me, so take this as permission to be as touchy-feely as you want in front of them."

Lance's chuckled ruffled Keith's hair. "Smitten with you, huh?" Keith hummed in response. "You seem awful confident with yourself today."

"Considering you were literally speechless when you saw me this morning, I'm feeling pretty good." Keith smirked even though Lance couldn't see it.

Lance's hands wrapped tighter around Keith's waist, who sighed at the warmth coming from his palms. "What was I supposed to say? You look so _good_ , Keith, it's unfair. You're so gorgeous, I don't know how everyone you meet doesn't instantly fall for you. Why didn't you ever wear anything like this one earth?"

Keith was flushed to the tips of his ears from Lance's continuous compliments, so he took in a deep breath to compose himself before he spoke again. "My town wasn't super friendly towards gay men, or guys who dressed in a feminine way. I was too scared to dress how I wanted."

"Oh, Keith," Lance pressed a kiss to Keith's temple as he said this, "You don't need to be scared here. Hell is surprisingly gay friendly."

Keith laughed and Lance pulled back, watching Keith attempt to muffle his giggles with the back of his hand. Lance just continued to stare at Keith, keeping his hands placed on Keith's back and massaging his skin.

Keith calmed down and let Lance lead him back to the kitchen with one hand. Lance had him sit down at the kitchen table, then grabbed two plates of french toast and two cups of coffee. He set everything down then sat down across from Keith. Their legs pressed together under the small table, and the warmth from Lance's legs seeped into Keith's.

The two chatted over breakfast, Lance complimenting Keith every chance he got. Keith's cheeks burned from the permanent blush he had stuck on his face, and hurt from the smile that refused to leave. For the last few minutes, Keith had been talking about all the things he had wanted to do on earth but never had the chance to. 

Lance had pushed away his plate and was leaving his chin on his palm, enjoying listening to Keith ramble.

"Hey, why don't you pick one thing that you wanted to do, and we can do it today?" Lance had spoken in the brief break Keith had taken while talking.

Keith's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and he nodded enthusiastically. Lance chuckled. "Alright, what do you want to do?"

He thought for a moment, but then Keith started talking again, "I've always wanted to go to a big city, like New York or something, and just walk around with someone. Y'know, like a date, or something."

Keith was blushing furiously by the end and trying not to look at Lance, who was trying to get Keith to look at him by lowering his own head. "Keith, is this your roundabout way of asking me on a date?"

Keith looked up at Lance, flushed to his neck, and nodded. Lance smiled a fond smile and cupped Keith's cheek in his hand. "Mi querido, I would love to go on a date with you. You don't need to be embarrassed."

A little laugh escaped Keith's lips as he nuzzled into Lance's palm as he said, "Who knew the Devil's son could be so sweet?"

Lance's cheeks turned pink, and he shook his head. "Let me go get dressed, you get some shoes, and we can go out for the day. I will warn you, though, I take dates very seriously, and I will romance your ass off."

Keith laughed and sat up, making Lance's hand fall from his cheek. "I'm looking forward to it."

Lance chuckled and patted Keith's cheek, then headed away to get ready for his date ( _date!_ ) with Keith. ( _Keith!!!_ )

While Keith was waiting for Lance, he cleaned up the kitchen, then plopped down on the couch with a book.

20 minutes later, Keith heard Lance shout down the stairs, "Did you get your shoes yet, Keithy? Or do you want me to grab you a pair?"

Keith looked down at his sock-clad feet.

"Can you grab a pair of white converse?"

He heard Lance chuckle a bit. "No problem, mi querido."

Lance walked down the stairs, and Keith looked up, ready to thank him for the shoes, but his words caught in his throat.

Um.

_Wow._

Lance was wearing a pair of dark gray jeans, cuffed at the ankles, showing off his socks with cartoon cats and white converse. The baby blue hoodie he had on complemented his eyes, and his hair, styled into gentle waves, was held back by a few silver hair clips. A pair of black, wide-rimmed glasses were perched on his nose, but they didn't cover the little hearts that were drawn under his eyes. The horns perched on top of his head should have thrown off the whole look, but they just made it all the more endearing. 

"-eith! Keith!" Lance was standing right in front of him, a look of concern on his face.

"Thanks for coming back to the land of the living. What's got you so lost in thought?" Lance pulled away and dropped down to his knees, sliding Keith's shoes on his feet.

Keith felt his face heat up at the gesture. "U-um, I can do that myself, Lance."

A small smile was sent up at him. "It's alright, Keithy. I like doing little things for you. Now, what's up?"

Keith's flush only grew deeper, and he watched as Lance carefully tied his laces. "Well, I was- I just, you-" Keith sighed, then waited for Lance to make eye contact with him before trying again. "I was lost in thought because of you. I just didn't expect you to be dressed like that. It isn't a bad thing! You're just so, so pretty, Lance."

Lance was blushing furiously, then dropped his forehead to Keith's thigh and groaned. "You're so _blunt_ Keith, what the fuck? How did you just say that?"

He peeked up at Keith through his eyelashes, fluttering them gently. "You're _dangerous,_ mi querido."

Keith was literally rendered speechless at this, staring down at Lance with wide eyes and a red face. 

Lance chuckled and stood up, pulling Keith off the couch. "C'mon, you emo gay, this pastel pan wants to hit the town with you."

This finally snapped Keith out of his trance, who slipped his hand into Lance's and intertwined their fingers. "Wouldn't want to keep you waiting. I always thought pastel pans were underrated, anyways."

Lance giggled, which sent Keith's heart soaring, and pulled Keith out the door. "Good to know, mi querido. Now come on, I'm ready to knock your socks off."

* * *

As the sun was setting over the horizon, Lance and Keith walked out of the restaurant they had gotten dinner in. Keith wrapped his arm around Lance's shoulders, and Lance reached up to tangle their fingers together, waving his other hand around as he told Keith a story about his siblings.

A loud yawn escaped Lance's lips, interrupting himself. He blushed and mumbled an apology, but Keith waved him off.

"If you're so tired, why don't we head home?" Keith looked over at Lance, who was staring back at him with a fond expression in his eye. "What?"

Lance just smiled. "Nothing, nothing. Just glad you see our house as home."

Keith shook his head slightly, then leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss right in front of Lance's ear. "Of course I do, you dork. Now, I have no idea how to get back."

A light laugh shook Lance's form. "I'll take the lead. Don't worry, mi querido."

* * *

Keith slipped off his shoes at the door, Lance following suit. 

Lance bumped their shoulders together as he walked past. "Hey, I'm not as tired as I was before. Wanna get ready for bed then watch a movie?"

"Sure. You wanna shower first?" Keith asked as they both headed upstairs, stopping once they reached their doors.

"That might actually be for the best. I can get everything set up while you're showering."

Keith nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna wait on my balcony. Just come get me once you're done."

They went into their separate rooms, Keith gathering up his pajamas and putting them aside. He took off all his piercings as well, before grabbing a book and curling up on the couch on his balcony.

After about 20 minutes, the door to his right opened up and Lance walked through. He was wearing blue athletic shorts and a big, white, crew neck sweatshirt, and his hair was soft and fluffed up. Keith could also see a splattering of freckles covering his nose and cheeks, which was much too endearing for Keith's poor gay heart.

Lance walked over and plopped down right next to Keith, grabbing his arm and moving it around his own shoulders. He sighed and cuddled into Keith's side, leaning his legs on Keith's.

"Hey, you done in the shower?" Keith said softly, rubbing Lance's shoulder and nudging his nose into the base of Lance's horns.

"Mhm," Lance hummed quietly, not moving from his spot.

Keith laughed and put his book down. "Y'know, you have to get up to let me shower."

Lance groaned and nuzzled himself further into Keith's side. "But I don't wanna. You're so warm."

Keith's heart melted at the pout Lance sent up at him, and it took all his self control not to swoop down and kiss that pout off his face. "You have to let me up so that we can watch the movie. We can cuddle all you want then, okay?"

This seemed to please Lance, who gave Keith a quick kiss on the cheek before heading downstairs.

Keith shook his head as he watched Lance go, grabbing his clothes and hopping in the shower.

* * *

After Keith's shower, he padded down the stairs in his red plaid pajama pants and black shirt. As he came around the corner, he saw Lance, facing away from him and arranging some food on the coffee table. There were blankets piled all over the couch, with a small spot in the middle left empty. Lance turned and saw Keith, then beamed and waved him down.

As soon as Keith is within Lance's reach, Lance ushered him to sit down in the space on the couch. Keith plopped down as Lance moved around the blankets and grabbed the remote. Once Lance was seemingly satisfied, he sat down next to Keith and turned on the TV.

Before Keith could get too settled, Lance was crawling over him. "Lance, wha-"

Just then, the couch started shifting, and a recliner slowly came up. 

"Ah," Keith said simply, slightly embarrassed.

Lance waved him off. "It's fine, Keithy. Now, get comfortable. I'll get all cozy once you're done."

Keith then shifted around, spreading his legs out in front of him, then wrapping a blanket around his shoulders and laying one over his legs. He looked over at Lance, who was pouting and looking at the blanket on his legs. A little chuckle sounded from Keith, but he moved the blanket and gave a quiet "go ahead" to Lance. 

Lance positively beamed at Keith then clambered into his lap, making Keith grunt and his air leave in a rush. Lance giggled under his breath, then settled himself between Keith's legs, his back pressed against Keith's chest. Lance grabbed the blanket that was on Keith's legs and pulled it back, feeling Keith shift behind him. He was going to ask what Keith was doing, but he felt Keith's arms wrapping around his waist, clutching the soft blanket in his hands. Lance sighed and sank into Keith's warmth, feeling his cheek settle on his hair.

Lance hit play on the movie he had loaded up, and Keith pressed a gentle kiss to Lance's hair when he recognized his favorite movie, _Back to the Future_.

Keith's grip on Lance's waist steadied him as he leaned for to grab chocolate-covered pretzels off the table, and then tightened when he sat back down. Lance ate a few of the pretzels, then tapped Keith's hand to get his attention. "Would you like one, mi querido?"

Lance felt Keith nod against his head, then felt him start to move to grab one. "Ah, ah, ah, put the hand back where it was, mister."

Keith was confused but did as he was told, then watched as Lance fished one out of the bag and turned slightly. Keith watched as Lance held up the pretzel in front of his lips, and Keith took the hint and took it from Lance's fingers with his teeth. Keith hummed in appreciation then nuzzled his nose into Lance's hair, which made Lance blush and cuddle back into Keith.

About halfway through the movie, Lance let out a quiet yawn and turned, nuzzling his nose into Keith's neck. He sighed and shifted around, before Keith grabbed his waist and moved him so that he was sitting sideways in Keith's crossed legs. He slipped his arms around Lance's middle to keep him in place, and Lance pressed a gentle kiss to Keith's neck.

"Keithy, you're gonna be uncomfortable in like, 2 seconds sitting like this," there was a slight whine in Lance's words, and Keith barely caught himself before he cooed over it. 

"It's alright. I'll be fine."

Lance frowned and got off of Keith's lap, who made a small noise in protest. Lance ignored him, instead shifting some blankets around and revealing a few fluffy pillows underneath one. 

"Lay down, mi querido."

Keith complied, bringing a few blankets with him. Lance laid down next to him, and Keith helped him get under the blankets. After a bit of shuffling they settled down, face to face. Lance raised his finger and gently booped Keith's nose. It scrunched up, which made Lance laugh breathlessly, before he leaned forward and kissed it in apology. Lance could feel Keith's blush radiating warmth against his face.

Lance decides to take a risk, and started placing kisses all over Keith's face. His forehead, his temple, the bridge of his nose, his ear, his eyelids. Keith kept getting more red, face flaring and breath stuttering when Lance pressed one to the corner of his mouth. Lance then kisses the other corner, and Keith tangled his fingers in Lance's hair, pulling him forward slightly.

And who was Lance to deny him anything?

Their lips connected in a soft kiss, with Lance cupping Keith's cheeks and Keith gently rubbing at the base of Lance's horns. Lance pressed closer, Keith welcoming him in. He swung a leg over Keith's waist, trying to be suave and smooth by settling himself in Keith's lap, but no.

You know what Lance did?

He kneed Keith in the stomach. 

He fucking _kneed Keith in the stomach_.

Keith is groaning in pain beside him, Lance fawning over him and making sure he was okay.

A long sigh escaped Keith, and he looked up at Lance with a fond expression. "You're lucky you're cute, you know that?"

Lance giggled and pressed a chaste kiss to Keith's lips, then pulls away and sits up. He turned off the TV and got off the couch, pulling Keith up along with him.

Lance leads Keith up the stairs and to his room, where he fell back onto the bed. He held up his arms and made grabby motions at Keith, and whined, "C'mere, mi querido."

Keith chuckles and climbs onto the bed, caging Lance in with his arms and smirking down at him. He swoops down and captures Lance's plush lips with his own, sliding his hands under Lance's shirt and around to his back. Keith uses the pressure on Lance's back to press them flush together, and Lance's coil around his neck tight. Lance hums and arches into Keith when his tongue traces the seam of Lance's lips. He opens up for Keith, their tongues dancing around each other's. Lance sighs shakily into Keith's mouth, who hums and uses his thumbs to rub into the skin on Lance's back.

Keith pulls away and pants against Lance's mouth, both of them catching their breath. He nuzzles his nose into Lance's, the smiles down at him with an awful fond expression. "I really like you, Lance."

Lance flushes and looks at Keith with droopy, tired eyes. "I really like you, too, Keithy."

A smile takes over Keith's expression, who drops his head down to trace kisses along Lance's jaw. Lance makes a soft noise in the back of his throat and wraps his arms tighter around Keith's neck, which encourages Keith to keep going. 

Keith is two seconds away from sucking a hickey into Lance's neck when the boy under him lets out a loud yawn. Keith laughs against his skin, and Lance whacks his shoulder gently. "Stop laughing at me!"

Keith snickered once then looked down at the beautiful demon beneath him. Lance sighed and brushed his fingers over Keith's jaw. "We're gonna need to talk about this in the morning."

A little sigh came out of Keith's lips. "I know. But right now, we're both tired as hell and I want to cuddle."

Lance snicked while Keith moved off of him, laying next to him on his side. Lance turned to him and wrapped his arms around Keith's shoulders, and Keith shuffled his way down to Lance's neck. He nuzzled into Lance, inhaling deeply and sighing it out. He wrapped his arms around Lance's waist, trying to get as close to the other as possible. Lance responded by placing a kiss to the top of Keith's head and squeezing his shoulders gently.

"Good night, hermoso."

Even though Keith didn't know what it meant, the word still sent a shot of warmth down his spine. 

He wanted to return the favor.

"G'night, sweetheart."

* * *

Keith gently cracked open his eyes, the sun filtering in from the blinds creating a warm atmosphere in the room. Keith reaches out to grab at Lance, but pouts when he finds the bed empty. He's about to get up to find Lance, when he recognizes the sound of the shower running. Keith then calms down, sighing and sinking into the blankets. Lance's scent completely engulfed him, and it wasn't long before he was falling back to sleep.

A gentle hand was brushing Keith's bangs out of his face, and coaxing him from sleep. Keith whined softly and stretched, opening his eyes to see two gorgeous blue eyes staring back at him. Lance smiled sweetly and leaned forward to press a kiss to Keith's cheek.

"Buenos días, mi cielto."

Keith hummed and brought his hand up to Lance's hair, which was wonderfully soft and fluffy under his fingers. "Morning, Lance."

Lance smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Keith's lips, then pulled away. "C'mon, let's go downstairs so we can talk."

Keith hums and Lance leans down to scoop him up, and Keith squeaks then clings to him like a koala. Lance laughs, but Keith shivers as the cold air hits his arms.

"Are you cold, mi querido?" Lance looks at Keith, evidently concerned, which made Keith's heart flutter pleasantly.

Keith nods. "A little, yeah."

Lance hums and carries Keith over to his closet, his hands supporting the back of Keith's thighs. He grabs a big blue hoodie, and helps Keith slide the hoodie on without putting him down. Once the hoodie is slipped over Keith's head, he plants a little kiss on Lance forehead as a thanks.

Lance leaned in and kiss Keith so _soft_ that it made Keith giggle against his lips, the feeling of it making Lance giggle as well. 

"I'm guessing you want me to carry you downstairs?" Keith nodded in response to Lance's words.

As they walked downstairs, Keith continually nuzzled into Lance's hair, effectively distracting Lance from walking. A few times Lance got so distracted he stopped and pressed Keith to the nearest wall, peppering his face with kisses before continuing on his path. He supposed he wasn't doing a good job at discouraging Keith.

By some miracle they made it to the living room, their small blanket fort from the night before laying disheveled on the couch. Lance put Keith down then sat next to him, pulling his legs up into his lap. Keith leans his side onto the back of the couch, watching Lance play with the fabric on his pants.

"Okay, so I'm gonna be honest here, I'm not entirely sure how human relationships work. In the afterlife, you just get together with who you want to be with without labels. So I'm not sure how to approach, _this_ ," Lance gestures between the two of them as he says this.

Keith huffs a little laugh and reaches out to take one of Lance's hands in both his own. "Well, you're doing a pretty damn good job so far. And I don't really care about the labels anyways.''

Lance sends Keith a little smile. "Will you tell me what the labels are?"

Keith started playing with Lance's fingers as he started talking. "Well, we've basically already gone through the talking stage. It's where you're flirting and trying to express that you're interested in the other. Then we would move on to being boyfriends. It's when both people are interested in each other, they've expressed that to each other, and they've decided to become exclusive to each other. After that, like, a _while_ after that, one of us would, um, propose to the other. That's when you're _one hundred_ percent certain that you want to spend the rest of your life, or forever, I guess, with this one person. It's a big deal on earth, and after someone proposes, there's a wedding with each person's friends and family to, like, celebrate their l-love." Keith had gotten progressively more red throughout his explanation, but Lance was listening with rapt interest so he pushed through.

Lance hummed and leaned his head on the couch's back, openly staring at Keith. "Well then, will you be my boyfriend, mi querido?"

Keith's face erupts into flames, and he rushes forwards to bury his nose in Lance's neck. Lance's laugh mixes with Keith's groan, and he wraps his arms around Keith's small form. The black-haired boy sighed and melted into Lance's arms, making Lance rub his back in small circles. "Keithy, did you get enough affection as a kid?"

"Hm. Probably not." Keith shuffles forward, melding himself into Lance. His legs were on either side of Lance's hips, and his arms were thrown over Lance's shoulders.

Lance tilted so that he could look Keith in the eye. "Mi cielto, I am going to do everything in my power to give you enough attention and love to make up for that."

Keith looked down at Lance in awe, his eyes shining and mouth slightly parted. Lance frowned in concern, and was about to voice said concern when Keith swooped down and captured Lance's lips in the _softest_ kiss, Keith's forefinger stroking over Lance's cheekbone.

When Keith pulled away, he didn't stray far, leaning his forehead against Lance's. "Thank you, sweetheart. You have no idea how much that means to me." Keith pressed another sweet kiss to Lance's lips. "And yes. Of course I would love to be your boyfriend."

Lance smiled and used his palms to massage Keith's sides. "Oh mi querido, eres tan hermoso."

A hum vibrated up Keith's throat, and he moved his hand down to play with the hair on Lance's nape. "What does that mean? All the things you call me."

Lance moved down to Keith's neck, tracing the words into his skin. "Well, mi cielto: my sky. Mi querido: my darling. Eres tan hermoso: you're so beautiful."

"You've been calling me your darling since I got here?" Keith nudged Lance's temple with his nose, getting him to look up.

"I've known that you were different the moment I heard your cry for help. Of course you've always been mi querido."

At the soft look in Lance's eyes, Keith swept down for a kiss that stole the air from Lance's lungs. 

As Keith lost himself in Lance, his thoughts swirled, but all contained the same general meaning.

He was so excited for his new life with Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the story. This kinda got away from me, but I really liked how it turned out. I don't know Spanish and used google translate, so sorry if there are any mistakes with that. It will probably be a while before I upload anything again, but I'll try and get something out. Bye peoples!


End file.
